The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-023455, filed Jan. 31, 2001, entitled xe2x80x9cRESIN MOLDINGxe2x80x9d. The contents of this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin molding having a welded seam. More particularly, the present invention relates to a resin molding having welding properties, flexibility, and shock impact resistance in a balanced manner.
2. Discussion of the Background
A polyphenylene sulfide resin (hereinafter, referred to as a PPS resin) has its excellent heat resistance, heat stability, chemical resistance, electrical insulation properties, and humidity and heat resistance or the like. That is because PPS resin is suitable for engineering plastics and used for electric and electronic parts, mechanical parts, and automobile parts or the like.
However, the PPS resin has low flexibility as compared with any other engineering plastics such as nylon and PBT, and poor fusion deposition properties such as strength or expansion hold rate after welded. Therefore the improvement of the PPS resin is strongly expected.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 59-167040, there is disclosed a method for adding a hydrogenated SBR copolymer to a PPS resin, thereby improving flexibility of the PPS resin.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 1-306467, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 3-68656, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-198923, there is disclosed a technique of containing a PPS resin and an olefin based copolymer each having a specific structure at a particular rate, thereby obtaining high flexibility and shock impact resistance.
In the case where a resin container, automobile parts or the like are fabricated from the PPS resin, two molded pieces may be welded on each other, thereby preparing a resin molding. In this case, these resin moldings has been easily broken on a welding interface, and weld properties have been insufficient.
An object of the present invention is to provide a resin molding having weld properties, flexibility, and shock impact resistance in a balanced manner.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a resin molding having a welded seam, consisting of a resin composition, wherein the resin composition comprises (a) a polyphenylene sulfide resin and (b) an olefin based resin: wherein an amount of the (a) polyphenylene sulfide resin and the (b) olefin based resin is 80 weight % or more of the entire resin composition, and the content of (b) olefin based resin is 10 to 100 parts by weight relevant to 100 parts by weight of (a) polyphenylene sulfide resin, and wherein the tensile elongation at break is 20% or more.